


Passing Interest

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zexion can't find fault with it.
Relationships: Lexaeus/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Passing Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiphereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiphereth/gifts).



> July 6, 2006. For tiphereth.

Strange, that they hadn't had more than a passing interest in one another in the beginning. Too focused. Too self-absorbed. Too damned needing-to-be-right. Too...

No one had so much as blinked, either, the morning after that original consummation. Loud consummation. Zexion still blushed, ever so slightly, when he thought about it. Not like Lexaeus, who would stammer and divert the subject.

Because their physical relationship didn't matter. What their bodies did. Because that was all they were, grasping at the emotional intensity that they hadn't managed to find before...

Yet regret wasn't easy to find.

Tracing lines with his fingers on Lexaeus' back while he slept, Zexion couldn't find any faults with what they were doing. Which was exactly why they were doing it.


End file.
